


More Than Meets The Eye

by Huggle



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Hurt Ethan Hunt, Protective William Brandt, Transformation, Werewolf!Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24476146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huggle/pseuds/Huggle
Summary: This wasn’t how Will had planned to tell Ethan that he was a werewolf, but sometimes life has other plans.
Relationships: William Brandt & Ethan Hunt
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	More Than Meets The Eye

It isn’t how he planned to tell them.

All right. If he’s going to be honest with himself (he always has been, it isn’t a habit he’s going to break now) then he had never planned to tell them, although he knows the odds of keeping it a secret under the unforeseen circumstances they often find themselves subject to were slim at best.

But he hadn’t meant for it to go like this.

Nonetheless, with Ethan tied up and hurt and about to be thrown into a river by more men than Will knows he can take down fighting as a human, there really is just one option to choose.

So he does, and he shifts, and it’s all different then, and….

By the time he’s done, there’s the sharp copper taste of blood in his mouth, and he’s panting and it’s not entirely through exertion.

He sits, watching as Ethan slowly, cautiously, gets himself to hiss feet.

His partner/boss never takes his eyes off of him and that’s okay; if he, Will, suddenly found himself face to face with a very large wolf that appeared to be human moments before, he would probably be wary as well.

But given that Ethan is not the most cautious of people, it still hurts. He slumps a little, but then sits up when Ethan inches a little closer..

His hands are no longer bound; somewhere in the middle of his kidnappers getting taken out by a a wolf, he’s managed to free himself.

Will keeps very still as Ethan reaches for him, buries his fingers in his thick fur, strokes gently.

“Huh,” he manages, and Will is sorely tempted to roll his eyes.

His teammate just turns into a wolf and tears apart the people trying to drown him and all he’s got is ‘huh’.

He shouldn’t be surprised.

Then Ethan grins and Will feels all the tension just drain out of him.

“So...you, uh, wanna change back or stay like that?”

Will sniffs the air. It’s a good couple of miles to the safe house until they boost a car, and for he knows those guys who jumped them weren’t alone.

He nudges his snout against Ethan, a gentle hint to get moving, and Ethan actually laughs.

“Yeah, okay, damn, you’re bossy as a wolf. And when you do change back, I guess...If you want to talk, tell me about it, I’m there, okay, Brandt?”

Will pads alongside him, close enough that Ethan can keep one hand resting on his neck, and thinks yeah. Maybe, that’s a thing they could do.


End file.
